The Wager
by Genies.Are.The.Problem
Summary: Lord Death sets up a bet to see who will ask Maka to the Valentine's Day Death Dance! Hilarity ensues as Spirit, Marie, Sid, and Stein all try to influence Black*Star, Kid, Soul, and even Crona to ask Maka to the dance. Who will she end up going with, if she even goes at all? The story will be much better than this summary, I promise! B*SxMakaxKidxSoulxCrona Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Wager - Chapter One - Bets in the Death Room

"I have gathered you all here for a very important meeting," proclaimed Lord Death, taking a sip of the coffee he held in his hands. He stared intently at everyone gathered around the table: Professor Stein, Ms. Marie, Sid, and Spirit. The Grim Reaper put down his cup and clapped his hands together excitedly.

"We will be deciding who will chaperone the Valentine's Day Death Dance!" Everyone groaned. The Death Dance was always the longest, wildest dance of the year. No one ever wanted to chaperone. "Ok. This year I am going to mix it up a little. We are going to guess who asks who to the dance, and whoever is right doesn't have to chaperone!"

"Well, this should be interesting," Stein muttered to himself.

"Who are we supposed to be guessing about, Lord Death?" asked Marie politely.

The Reaper snapped his fingers together. "Oh, that's right! I figured that this year, in honor of my own Death Scythe, we will be placing bets on who will be taking Maka Albarn to the dance!"

"WHAT!" screamed Spirit, jaw dropping. "I'll cast my vote right now! No one will be taking my Maka to the dance. She's too good for all of them! I forbid her to go." Spirit got a far away look in his eyes, and he started to tear up a little. "Makaaaaa...don't go with any of those nasty boys. Your daddy's here. He'll protect you!"

Stein chuckled softly. "Right, like you forbidding her to do something has ever affected her in the past."

Spirit slammed his fists on the table? "You want to go, Stein?"

He just smirked, tightening the screw on the side of his head, "Bring it on."

At that moment, Death decided to chirp in with his opinion, "Stein has a point, you know. Maka really doesn't ever listen to what you have to say. In fact, if you forbid her from going, she'll probably make sure to go."

Spirit's jaw dropped, and he started waving his arms around frantically, muttering incoherently about how nobody knew his Maka as well as he did.

"But, if that's your vote, then so be it. Moving on."

"I'll vote for Soul," Stein said, leaning forward onto the table, "Their wavelengths are remarkably compatible. As long as he catches her in a good mood, I'm sure she won't refuse."

"THAT BOY IS A WOMANIZER! HE IS NOT NEARLY GOOD ENOUGH FOR MY MAKA!"

Stein just flashed Spirit another smirk, "So...he's like you then?"

"Stein, I swear if you say one more thing..." Spirit stood up, bumping the table and accidently knocking over Death's coffee cup.

"REAPER...CHOP!" Death yelled, bringing down his hand on Spirit's head, "Spirit, I've had enough of your blathering, so just shut up and listen."

Spirit muttered something unintelligible, massaging the 2-inch dent the Reaper had just put into his head.

The Reaper turned back to the table, looking around at his assembled staff. His eyes landed on the blue-skinned zombie, "Sid, you've been rather quite. Who do you think will ask Maka to the dance?"

Sid took a long sip of his coffee and then placed in down on the table with a definitive nod of his head. "When I was alive," he began, "I used to be rather good at this sort of thing. Figuring out who likes who. I'm sure lots of boys will ask Maka to the dance. But, the question is, who will _she_ say yes to? My guess would also have to be...Soul."

"Ah, ah, ah," the Reaper tutted, wagging his finger. "Stein already bet on Soul. No copying. Try again."

"What?" Sid rubbed his chin, muttering to himself. "I'll have to think this over again. That's the kind of man I was. Always thinking things over. Save me for last, then."

"Alrighty. I guess I'll go next," stated the Reaper. "I choose my son, of course. He is quite the ladies' man, if I do say so myself. He takes after his father."

Spirit, foolishly, decided to speak up again. "Ha. Yeah, right. Like my Maka would ever go anywhere that asymmetrical freak."

"What did you say? REAPER...CHOP!"

Spirit fell to the ground unconscious, blood squirting out of his head.

"Well now that I've taken care of that little problem, let's move on shall we?" Death turned to Ms. Marie. "Now, Marie, who do you think will take Maka to the dance?"

She replied confidently. "Crona."

Stein looked at her incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that, Stein," Marie quipped, glaring back at him. "Crona has already told me that he's been mustering up his courage to ask Maka to the dance. And I tell you what, I think he might have a shot."

Stein just grinned. "Right, like Crona would ever be able to work up that much courage. Besides, what I'm worried about is Ragnarok. Maka might go with Crona, if he asked, but she'd never go anywhere with Ragnarok. She doesn't, as Crona might say, 'know how to deal with it.'"

"Well, then we'll just see, won't we?", Marie replied curtly.

Stein just grunted. _Challenge accepted_.

"Ok, Sid. It looks like we're back to you."

Sid just stared intently at his coffee cup, talking mostly to himself. "Right. It seems I really only have one choice then. And, as much as I hate to say it, I'm going to have to go with...Black Star," Sid sighed, "I might as well just go buy my tux now, then. At least I'll be able to chaperone in style."

"Ah, yes, that reminds me," Lord Death stood up, looking at each person respectively. "All the chaperones are required to come as couples, to keep up with the spirit of the dance. Alright, you are dismissed. Feel free to try and influence Maka and the others anyway you wish. It'll be sure to keep things interesting. Ok. Tah, tah. Good-bye, now! See ya later!" Death started to wave his large hands ridiculously as Marie and Sid both left the room.

Stein paused by the unconscious Spirit, giving him a good, hard kick in the gut.

"What the hell was that for?" Spirit screamed, jumping up from the floor.

Stein just shrugged. "I was only lending you a hand, or, in this case, a foot." At that point, Stein walked off suddenly, tightening the screw in his head until it clicked. He was muttering something about hand for feet and how he could make that work.

When the Death Room was empty, Lord Death waved Spirit over to him. When he got there, he laid a hand on Spirit's shoulder. "So, Spirit, about finding a date to chaperone the dance with..."

Spirit cut him off with a wave of his hand, "But, I haven't lost the bet yet. I probably won't even need a partner!"

"Riiiight...Well, just in case...I've heard Kami was back in town. And, she's already agreed to volunteer as a chaperone at the Dance!"

Spirit jumped back, his eyes widening. Suddenly, he began to dance around the room, singing extremely off-pitch, "My Kami...my beautiful Kamiiiiiii. My wonderful, beautiful, wonderful Kami has finally come back to me! We'll go to the dance together, and then we'll get some drinks, and then we can go back to my house and..."

With that, blood started to burst out of Spirit's nose, and he passed out on the floor, once again unconscious.

"Oh, my," Lord Death said, tilting his head to the side, "It looks like this is going to be the most exciting Valentine's Day Death Dance ever!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, here it is. My first Soul Eater Fanfic. The following chapters will probably be a lot funnier than this one...so read and review, please!**

**ALSO: Whoever guesses which teacher has choosen the right date for Maka (or if you side with Spirit...the right non-date) will get a special feature in the final chapter. Review with your guess, or PM me if you want to keep it a secret.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. Oh, but the things I would do if I did...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am sooo sorry I took this long to update! There really is no excuse for my pitiful lack of dedication, but I'll tell you what was up anyways. Last week I was on vacation with exactly ZERO internet connection, and then this week I was at a training camp all day and wasn't getting home until 10/11 at night, plus I was dead tired. I know, it's pathetic. But please forgive me. And, you'll have to have some more patience because next week I'm going on vacation (again) and I may or may not be able to update, but I will try my best. So so so so so so so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not on Soul Eater or have any sort of assosiation with it. I am just a mere fan.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Black Star's Confetti Cannon

_Sid's POV_

I walked up to Black Star with my hands in my pockets. He was working on some sort of ridiculous contraption that looked suspiciously like a cannon, muttering something about how he was going to use it to surpass god. I didn't really want to know.

I leaned up against the wall, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

"So, Black Star," I began, "When I was alive I was rather curious about... things. And I was wondering...who are you going to ask to the Death Dance?

"Well, a star as big as me can't really be expected to choose just one of my thousands of fan girls to the dance, now can I?"

I grunted. Typical Black Star. "No, I suppose not."

He continued. "So, I decided that I am going to stand outside of the DWMA all night, waiting for the first girl that shows up in the morning, and when she does..." He patted the giant contraption next to him, smirking mischievously, "...well, let's just say she won't know what hit her."

I was confused. "So, what, exactly are you planning on doing with that..." I pointed to the object in question, "...thing?"

He just shook his head at me. "Oh, Sid. We don't want to ruin the surprise now, do we? Whichever girl walks up those steps first tomorrow morning will have the honor of being at my side for the dance. In fact, I'm sure she'll be so glad to accept my invitation, she'll probably faint- whoever she is."

Black Star took a moment to leap up onto the cannon, waving his hands wildly through the air, "HAHAHAHA BUT WHAT ELSE COULD YOU EXPECT, REALLY? GIRLS FALL FOR BIG STARS LIKE ME ALL THE TIME! AH HA HAHA!"

I sighed, pushing myself off of the wall. It looked like Black Star had already made up his mind, and I really didn't feel like wasting time trying to persuade him to do otherwise. As I walked away, Black Star continued to laugh about how amazing he was. It looked like if I was going to have a chance of winning this bet, I was going to have to go directly to Maka.

* * *

_Maka's POV_

**BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP.**

I groggily turned over, ready to hit the snooze on the alarm clock again. I cracked one eye open, glancing over at the clock.

5:01 AM. Shit. I over slept. Leaping out of bed, I rushed around the room trying to gather all of my school books. Luckily I had fallen asleep in my school clothes, so I didn't really have to worry about that. I grabbed a brush off of the night stand and tried to run it through my knotted hair. The brush did nothing, so I quickly pulled my hair up into my two signature ponytails, and I was just about ready to fly out of the door.

I stumbled into the kitchen, looking to grab so toast or something, but Tsubaki was already there making eggs and bacon. I had slept over her house the night before, because she had told me Black Star wasn't going to be home. When I asked her where he was, she told me she didn't know, only that he was planning "something big".

"Want some eggs?" Tsubaki asked me brightly, chipper as always.

"No thanks, Tsubaki, I'm kinda in a rush this morning. Sid said he had some extra credit assignment I could do for him in the library, but I was supposed to be there at five, so I'm already late." I rushed the words out of my mouth as I grabbed a slice of bread add stuffed it into the toaster.

She nodded. "Oh, okay then. I'll see you in school, I guess."

I grabbed the toast and gave her a muffled good-bye, cramming the toast into my mouth, and dashed out of the door.

I glanced down at my watch anxiously, noticing my bare hands. I must have forgotten my gloves at Tsubaki's, but there was no time to go back now- I was already twenty minutes late.

As I started up the academy steps, I noticed a tuft of blue hair kneeling behind some sort of cannon. _What was Black Star doing here so early?_

I approached him cautiously, "Black Star, wha-?"

An explosion erupted from the cannon, cutting my question short. Thousands of glittering pieces of Black Star-shaped confetti rained down around me.

A loud, obnoxious voice cut through the torrent of tiny, shimmering Black Star that floated around in the breeze, "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE BEEN CHOOSEN TO ACCOMPANY ME, THE ALMIGHT BLACK STAR TO THE VALENTINE'S DAY DEATH DANCE. I'M SURE YOU ARE HONORED TO-"

As the confetti settled, my green eyes locked with Black Star's green ones where he was now standing- on top of the cannon. A spark of recognition flickered across his face.

"Maka, wha..what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," I replied curtly.

He reached up a hand to rub the back of his head.

"Well, I was, uh, going to ask someone to the...uh, but I didn't think it would be...and it's not that you're...but I wouldn't, I mean, we aren't..."

"MAKA!" The cry of my name cut off Black Star's stammering, and we both looked around to find its source.

It was Tsubaki, sprinting up the steps with something clutched in her hands. My gloves.

She handed them to me, struggling to get words out between pants, "You forgot...these. I know...you don't go anywhere...without them."

I was grateful. "Thanks," I said, with a nod, taking the gloves and slipping them on.

Tsubaki gathered herself, seeming to finally notice the ground littered with confetti. She looked back and forth between me and Black Star.

"What's going on here?" She asked, tilting her head quizzically.

"Well, you see...uh..." Black Star started, but then he stiffened with a sudden flash of inspiration.

"TSUBAKI!" He shouted, even though she was standing less then five feet from him, "Do you want to go to the Death Dance with me?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she took a step back in surprise. Then, she flashed him a nervous smile.

"Sure." She hugged him quickly, and then released him, cheeks turning red. "I've been waiting for you to ask me."

Black Star took a step closer to her and tilted his head to one side, "You...you have?"

It was a cute moment, one that could have led to some serious, heartfelt confessions. I almost hated to break it up. Almost.

"Makaaaaa CHOP!"

My hand, holding a ridiculously heavy book came down with a hard "CRACK!" on Black Star's head. I smirked and leaned over to where he was lying on the ground clutching his skull in agony, "That's for not wanting to ask me to the dance."

I turned around and headed to the library, leaving Tsubaki to take care of her date. Hopefully I wasn't too late, and Sid would still let me do the extra credit.

As I rounded the corner, I spotted Sid on his cell phone, his back turned away from me. I leapt behind a large potted plant and crouched down, trying to eavesdrop on the zombie's call. I could only hear half of the conversation, but what I could hear, I didn't like.

"Yes, I know. Spirit's livid about it...yeah, Stein had already picked him...I had no chance...Yes, a confetti cannon...no, of course she said no...Maka-chopped him."

There was however, a little bit at the end that I did catch completely.

"So, anyways, Nygus, I was wondering...do you want to go to the dance with me?"

The phone was silent with static for a few seconds, but then I heard her muffled reply.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, yes. This story has turned into a BlaTsu...sorry to any Ma*Star fan out there. This story is not for you, I guess. For everyone else, please keep guessing! No one has actually guessed the right couple yet so...yeah. And Please! Read and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Here it is, finally. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or sent me guesses for the final chapter! Keep it up. And please, Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. *Sad Face***

* * *

Chapter 3 - An Asymmetrical Valentine

Kid's POV

I had done it. I had created the perfect valentine. It was perfectly symmetrical, of course; a small black heart with three horizontal white stripes cutting through the center of it. I clutched it to my chest. Today, I was going to give the perfect valentine to the most symmetrical girl I knew, Maka Albarn, and ask her to go to the dance with me.

"Maka," I breathed her name quietly, relishing the thought of her perfect symmetry. Her ponytails- directly opposite of each other; her bright, emerald green eyes; her dimples; even her smile pulled the corners of her mouth up at the exact same angle (quite unlike that disgusting, asymmetrical smirk her partner frequently donned).

My musing were cut short my a loud "Hey-o!" coming from the large mirror on the back wall. Dad. I wonder what he wanted.

"Hello, Father," I replied, giving him a quick nod.

"Greetings, salutations, good morning! Have you any big plans for the day, my favorite son?"

I shook my head, "Father, I am your only son."

"Which is why you're my favorite!"

It was strange, to say the least. My father almost never called, and when he did, it was certainly never to ask my about my personal life.

"And to answer your question, I do, as a matter of fact, have big plans for today. I am going to ask Maka Albarn to go to the Valentine's Day Death Dance with me."

The Grim Reaper clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Ho, ho, my son! How excellent. I knew I could count on you! Looks like I'll be winning the bet this year! Good-bye, Kid! Ta-ta! Farewell! Au revoir! And the best of luck for today!"

"Father, wait! I don't understand. What bet?"

"Reaper-Out!"

He flashed be two big thumbs-up and, with a burst of light, he was gone and I was left just staring at my own reflection once again. I pounded on the glass in frustration. I don't think I will ever understand my Father.

* * *

As I was walking through the halls DWMA, my golden eyes searched frantically for Maka. I finally spotted her talking to her weapon partner. They seemed to be in deep conversation, and Soul was holding something behind his back. A rose. He was going to ask Maka to the dance! I would _not_ let that happen.

I stuffed the valentine into my coat pocket, sprinting to try to stop the inevitable.

"Maka!" I cried out, one hand stretching towards her.

She glanced over Soul's shoulder, trying to locate whoever had called her name. Soul also turned, the rose still firmly in place behind his back. I rushed at them, 'accidently' knocking Soul out of the way in my haste to reach Maka.

"Not cool, bro," he muttered. He reached out a brushed Maka's elbow, telling her that he'd be back shortly. He glared at me, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, and then stalked off, throwing away the now-crumbled rose as he went.

I briefly considered feeling sorry for the guy, but, hey, you win some, you lose some. And I was definitely winning this one.

"Kid, wha-?" Maka began, I cut her off.

"Here, I have something for you." I reached into my pocket to pull out the valentine. I smoothed it out quickly, so that it was once again in its pristine condition and handed it to her. She took it curiously, looking a little nervous.

I watched her hands as she opened the card, to anxious to look at her face, should it be filled with regret, or worse, pity. That's when I noticed it. A tiny tear right on the fold of the card. It must have happened when I haphazardly shoved the card in my pocket, or when I tried to smooth it out, or possibly even when she opened the thing. It was the tiniest rip, but it ruined everything.

I tore the card out of the hands of a startled Maka.

"_NO_!" I cried. "All my hard work, _RUINED_! Why would anyone_ ever_ want to go _anywhere_ with a despicable piece of garbage like me? _Trash, filth_. That's what I am. I should be thrown in the nearest _dump_, along with this _worthless, pathetic_ excuse for a card."

Tears spilled out of my eyes and I began to bang my head violently on the ground. At this point, Maka knelt down, concern apparent in her eyes. She patted my head awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable.

"Kid, snap out of it! It's okay, really."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Maka looking around frantically, unsure of what to do with me. Then, out of no where, Patty appeared, waving around a tape dispenser. Right behind her was Liz, who seemed to be glaring daggers at Maka. If I didn't know better, I would say she was jealous. But, that doesn't really make any sense.

Patty ripped the black valentine out of my hand and started to repair it with her tape, quietly singing some sort of made-up song about giraffes under her breath.

Maka looked between the pair of them, astonished.

"What is going on here?"

Patty stopped her singing to reply, "Well, Liz was just making a valentine for- YEOW!" Patty was cut off by a punch from a fuming Liz.

"It was just...uh...a school project," she amended, glaring at Liz.

Patty handed me the black heart, once again in its perfect condition. I sat up on my knees and used my sleeve to wipe away the snot that had started to drip out of my nose.

"Thanks, Patty," I blubbered.

Maka stood up suddenly, taking a small step backwards. "Well, Kid, I'm going to go...and find Soul, I think. And I appreciate the offer, but I don't really think I'm going to go to the dance. It's too much drama for me."

And with that, she turned and dashed around the corner, out of sight. I sighed. Where was I ever going to find a date as symmetrical as Maka? Liz offered me a hand, which I took, and helped me up. I was still staring at the corner Maka had disappeared around, when Liz started to say something.

"I'm sorry, Liz. What did you say? I didn't quite catch it." She took a deep breath and began again.

"I said... doyouwanttogotothedancewithme?"

"Sorry...what?" I asked again.

She just sighed in exasperation, "Here." She shoved something at me.

It was my valentine! Well, not exactly. It was a heart, alright, but it was white, and the central stripes were black, instead of the white. But still, Liz wanted to go to the dance with me? I thought she liked... someone else. No matter.

"Of course I'll go with you, Liz!"

She breathed a sigh of relief and quickly wrapped her arms around me in an embrace. Startled, I gently hugged her back.

"GROUP HUG!" Patty shouted, and suddenly we were all laughing and hugging each other.

I guess this dance won't be so bad after all. I mean, Liz is just as symmetrical as Maka. I glanced down at her chest...well, almost.

* * *

Lord Death's POV

_So, my son has failed me. Now, not only do I have to chaperone the dance, but now I have to find a date! I would take Marie... but Stein would probably dissect me if I did. It would be terribly fun to take Kami... but I wouldn't do that, not to my own death scythe. Perhaps I'll call Azusa. She might not like it, but surely she won't decline my invitation. Yes, that's what I'll do. Besides, this party could use all the chaperones it could get..._

My thought were cut short my a call on my mirror.

"Hello, howdy, hola! Lord Death speaking."

I turned around to see a sobbing Patty pressed up extremely close to the glass.

"Lord Death, I have a big problem! I don't have ANYONE to go to the dance with. Black Star is going with Tsubaki, Liz is going with Kid, Maka's not going, so Soul probably won't go..." She sniffed, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry kiddo, but I don't think I can really help you there..."

Suddenly, inspiration hit me like one of Stein's Soul Deflect wavelengths. _Patty _didn't have a date..._I _didn't have a date... it really wasn't that complicated. I grinned mischievously behind my mask, but of course, she didn't see that.

"Actually, Patty, I _do_ know somebody in need of a date for the dance..."

* * *

**A/N What do you think? Is a who-knows-how-old Reaper taking a 14ish year-old Patty to the dance to much, even for Lord Death? Let me know. If you guys like it, I'll keep them together. (It would be hilarious to see Kid's reaction to this.) If not, I can easily spin this as Death trying to set Patty up with someone else... Anyways, as always, READ AND REVIEW! And thanks for putting up with the lateness of these update, you guys are the best!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahhh! Sorry for the long wait, guys. There really is no excuse for me this time. :( I am soo sorry. And to anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed. I love you. You are amazing. So again...sorry to keep you guys waiting. But, finally. Here it is. The chapter you've all been waiting for- Soul finally gets his change to ask Maka to the dance. Read to find out what happens. And, as always. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. (But my people are working on it.)... That's sarcasm, just it case you could tell by my special sarcastic font.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Single Rose Is Cool... Right?

Soul's POV

This was it. I had finally figured out the coolest way to ask Maka to the dance. It was so cool, in fact, that there was no way she could possibly refuse.

Everything was set. I had my single red rose, and it was all going according to plan; that is until Kid decided to barge in- literally. He knocked me clean off my feet like some sort of crazed, wild animal, crushing my rose in the process. What a tool. He totally ruined my plan to ask Maka to the dance, and it was absolutely on purpose.

"Not cool, bro," was all I said. But in all actuality, what I wanted to say was 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU ASYMMETRICAL FREAK!' But, of course, I didn't say that. It wouldn't be cool.

So instead, I picked myself up, brushed myself off, and told Maka that I'd be back later. I was not about to stick around to watch _Kid_ ask my Meister to the dance. No way.

I threw kid a murderous glance. I knew exactly what he was up to; then, I walked off, trying to keep up my quickly slipping cool persona.

Sighing, I tossed the ruined rose into the trash; it was useless now anyways. Turning the corner, I shoved my hands in my pockets, contemplating a new way for Maka to reject the rich, brilliant, well-groomed Kid and pick me, her utterly cool Weapon partner to go to the dance... Who was I kidding? Next to Kid, I had virtually no chance.

At that moment, a pale, white hand shot out of nearby classroom and grabbed me by the collar, pulling me in. I struggled, but there was really no way for me to resist the immense force behind the hand as it continued to drag me into the dark room.

I turned around, ready to charge at my attacker, head on, when I found myself face-to-face with... Stein? He was the one who pulled me in here? What did the mad professor want this time?

I wracked my brain for anything I had done wrong recently, but I had had a fairly clean record this week. I had only been late to class once (I overslept) and turned in almost all of my homework assignments (but Tuesday was Black*Star and me's Wrestle Mania night, so I never do homework on Tuesdays anyways). I hadn't even gotten into any fights (well, maybe one, but really, Ox is so pathetic it can hardly be called a fight anyway, right?). So, if he didn't want me for remedial lessons, then...what?

"What are you doing over here?" The silver-haired professor hissed at me, turning that massive screw in his head. "You are _supposed_ to be asking Maka to the dance!"

I started. Since when did Stein take an interest in my love-life?

"Well, I was just...and then Kid..." I stammered, still perplexed at the insanely weird turn of events. He sighed at me in exasperation.

"Honestly, Soul, are you blind?" Stein started to spin around wildly in the swivel chair he was currently occupying. "Your souls are incredibly compatible. Every time she sees you, her heart races, her pulse quickens, and her eyes seem to glaze over for just a moment. From a purely medical standpoint either she suffers from severe paranoia or she has a first-rate crush on you." I scratched my the back of my head, still not fully understanding.

"What, exactly, are you saying, Professor?"

Stein stopped his mad spinning suddenly, causing his glasses to slide down to the end of his nose. He seemed to gain his composure and used one hand to push them back up into their rightful place.

"What I'm saying, Soul, is that I've already placed my bet on the second option, and I am _not_ about to be forced to chaperone this despicable dance. It interferes with my research time."

I shook my head in confusion. "Professor, I still-"

He spun me around, practically shoving me out the door. "So, get your sorry ass back out there and ask Maka to the dance already!"

I rubbed my forehead in frustration. I did not get this guy.

"Oh, and Soul! Wait, you'd better take this!"

I turned around just in time to see the professor toss something at me. I snatched it out of the air, pricking myself in the process. It was a rose, and a thorny one at that. Still, it beat the crumpled up one I had thrown in the trash earlier.

I nodded my appreciation to Stein. He just waved at me, cackling wildly. He pushed himself back in his swivel chair, accidently tripping over the doorway and crashing into the ground, his legs sticking straight up in the air. I shook my head, turning away quickly. What a nutcase he was. So uncool.

Walking rapidly, I wiped the blood off my hand onto the only surface I could think off- my shirt. I kept my head down, thinking about how to try to re-ask Maka to the dance. That is, if she hadn't already accepted Kid's offer. But, no, I couldn't afford to think like that.

Not paying attention, I walked straight into someone, knocking both of us to the ground.

"What the hell? Watch where-" I glanced up. "Oh, Maka. Sorry, didn't see you there."

"Yeah, I noticed."

I offered her a hand, helping her up. We both stood there in an awkward silence, our hands still intertwined. She let go of my hand suddenly, realizing she was still holding on to it.

"So...who's the rose for?" She asked.

"Huh?" was my intelligent reply. She glanced down pointedly at the rose still clutched firmly in my hand.

"Oh, yeah. That." _Come on, Soul, THINK! Ask her now! But be cool. Smooth. _I looked around wildly, desperately searching for some sort of inspiration. Making up my mind, I flashed her my signature smirk and carefully handed her the rose.

"I...uh...Maka. You? Me? The Dance?" I groaned inwardly. _Not cool, Soul. Not. At. ALL. _

But, surprisingly, her eyes lit up, a shy smile playing on her lips.

"Oh, Soul! I would love to...but..." _Uh, oh. But._

"I already told Kid..." _Here it comes. Total rejection. _"...that I wasn't going to go to the dance with anyone." She gave me an apologetic smile.

Oh. Well, I guess thats not so bad. At least she wasn't going with the young Reaper-to-Be. In fact, maybe this was better. I could just be the two of us...all alone...together.

"I get it," I said, nodding. "Then, why don't we just hang out at our apartment and watch a movie or something? Just the two of us."

She smiled again, this time in relief, I think.

"Sure. I'd like that."

_Well played. Soul. You are cool. Very cool indeed._

Stein's POV

"Come on, Marie! Just go to the dance with me! I'll even..." I gulped, cringing at the thought, "...I'll even wear a... a tux."

She perked up a little at the mention of the tux, but then shook her head no again, her golden locks tossing from side to side.

"No means no, Stein. I am going to _win_ this bet, and there is no way on earth I will be chaperoning that god-awful dance."

I was desperate. I would _not_ humiliate myself by going to the dance alone. I started grasping at straws. "I'll get you a puppy."

"Stein, I don't want a dog."

"A cat, then."

"Stein..." she started, saying my name as a warning, more than anything else.

I was exasperated. "MARIE. I will dissect a dog AND a cat and combine them into a single creature if that meant you would go to the dance with me!" _Actually, that's not a bad idea...it would only take a few incisions. NO! Focus. You can experiment later._

She shook her head in disgust. "Stein, that is gross, but...sweet, I guess. If it really means that much to you, I'll go."

I cracked a smile. "Great."

"But I have a few conditions."

"Here we go."

She held up her hand, counting out her demands on her fingers.

"I want to be picked up in a limo."

"Done."

"You will wear a tux...and you are _not_ allowed to ruin it by putting stitches on it like you always do."

I grumbled. "Fine." This list was getting a bit tedious.

"And you are not, absolutely not, allowed to perform any experiments for the entire night. Not on anyone, even yourself."

I started to bang my head against the wall on that last one.

I cried out, "Anything else you want, Marie? Should I cut my heart out and hand it to you a silver platter, maybe? I could do that, you know."

She smiled innocently, tilting her head to one side.

"Nope. That should be it. For now." She stepped closer to me, standing on her tiptoes to kiss the bridge of my nose.

I blinked, turning the screw in my head, trying to shut off the rush of emotions in side me that her kiss had brought. She giggled.

"I love you, Stein," she whispered.

I just laughed in reply. Love. What a fickle, human emotion.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"I love you, too, Marie."

* * *

**A/N: So, this is it guys. The halfway point. (Yes, that means I'm doing 8 chapters for those of you who struggle with the math stuff.) And btw, the was Soul asked Maka to the dance? Inspired by the way I was asked to homecoming last year. Yeah. Really classy, I know. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed! Read and review!**

**PS: For all of you who can't believe I would go the obvious route of SoMa...don't worry. I didn't. ;)**


End file.
